


Juste un besoin de chaleur

by Doupi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are better then reality right now because, when i dream, i’m with you.<br/>I only dream when you’re in with me. If you’rent there then it’s just another nightmare.</p><p>Mes rêves sont meilleurs que la réalité en ce moment. Parce que lorsque que je rêve, peu importe l’endroit ou le temps, tu es là à côté de moi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rêver

Les rêves, c’est quelque chose de bien. Surtout quand votre vie n’est plus ce qu’elle était et que seuls les nuages semblent vouloir briller dans le ciel noir d’espoir, camouflant les étoiles. Les rêves sont là pour pallier ces manques, ces petites lumières qui ne se sont pas allumées d’elles-mêmes. Coincé au bureau la journée, explorateur dans la jungle le soir, tout est permis. J’ai rêvé d’être allée marcher sur la lune, d’avoir goûté toutes les glaces du monde et même d’une journée sans ennuis, juste remplie d’esprits. Un soir, j’étais gardienne d’un monde perdu, le lendemain je volais dans le vide d’un paysage nu et sans horizon. 

Parfois, tout était bien plus élaboré, véritable scénario d’un monde sans déclin. Le lycée a changé, s’est métamorphosé jusqu’à devenir un gigantesque parc aquatique. Nous avions besoin de nager entre les salles et la végétation tropicale envahissait chaque endroit disponible. Des animaux sauvages invisibles rodaient le long des murs. Les escaliers étaient devenus d’énormes cascades qu’il était amusant de dévaler. 

Il n’y avait pas d’enfer ici, pas de diable caché. Tout était harmonie et cadence. Tout pour répondre à un besoin de chaleur. Rose, enjoué et déluré quand la passion prenait le dessus. Pastel, doux, chaleureux quand la tendresse se faisait mienne. Il me suffit de poser la tête sur l’oreiller pour découvrir ce que le petit diable au fond de moi a concocté comme surprise.

Mon esprit était une sorte de Chocolaterie géante comme celle de Willy Wonka dont il suffisait de pousser une porte pour entrer dans un monde merveilleux. Dans mes nuits, le souffle du temps se ralentit. Tout était rien et tout était tout. J’ai oublié parfois, quelques péripéties trop longues d’un autre temps. 

Mais ce qui compte, mon cœur le sauve pour moi. Quand les ténèbres d’une journée trop envahissante menace de me submerger, il me les distille, promesses d’un soir pas si loin. Quand viendra la nuit, je m’en irai rejoindre ce monde qui n’attend que moi pour se mettre à vivre. Mais tout n’est plus comme avant. 

Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain. Vais-je seulement quitter mes draps tant aimés ? Pourquoi ne pas garder cet espoir et vivre dans cette réalité que chaque soir je me construis ? Qu’est-ce qui m’en empêche ? Comprends-tu, toi qui es loin, que j’ai juste ce besoin d’un petit peu de chaleur ? La nuit m’offre ce passage qui abolit temps et distance. 

Je ne rêve que quand tu t’y trouves avec moi. Si tu n’y es pas, ce n’est juste qu’une énième facette de cet endroit appelé réalité. Un nouveau cauchemar dont je ne me réveillerai que pour tomber dans un autre. La réalité ne me suffit plus. Elle est devenue un désert sans vie, vide de sens. Tu m’as appris à vivre ça. Tu m’as fait découvrir comment me perdre dans cet océan de possibilités. Au moins, j’aurai vécu ça. 

Mes rêves sont meilleurs que la réalité en ce moment. Parce que lorsque que je rêve, peu importe l’endroit ou le temps, tu es là à côté de moi.


	2. Another night

Ce soir est juste une autre nuit qui s’annonce. Tu n’es pas là. Tu sais, je ne rêve pas d’une romance compliquée tournée autour d’un sms. J’aimerai juste me retrouver prise au piège. Peut-être quelque part au fond de tes bras. Sans surprise ou détours, juste comme ça. 

Tu joues aux abonnés absents, notre amour a perdu sa voix. Où puis-je laisser ce message ? Et moi, au fond, il y a ce besoin qui grandit. Quand seras-tu là pour moi ? Tu sais, tu n’es pas là. Je veux bien y croire encore un petit peu mais quand reviens-tu ? Où es-tu ?

Ce soir, ce sera juste moi. Mon cœur se balance au bord d’un précipice. Tout est noir. Dis, viendras-tu me prendre par la main ? Aujourd’hui, j’ai peur de faire un pas. Et si, je m’éloignais encore de toi ? Trouveras-tu le chemin qui te ramènera avec moi ? Quand rallumeras-tu nos étoiles pour me guider jusqu’à toi ?

Quelque part, sous la plus belle de nos étoiles, se trouve une couverture. Il parait que tu m’y attends. Arriveras-tu à m’y surprendre ? Dis-moi comment traverser ce mur qui nous sépare. Je veux gagner cette sécurité. Mais je sens qu’on chavire. Dis, nageras-tu à mon côté ?

Ce soir, c’est juste nous. La vie ne serait pas si mal, si tu te trouvais à portée de moi. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais jamais. Ce n’est sans doute qu’un retard. Alors, je t’attends. Et tu me retrouveras sans qu’il ne soit trop tard. Connais-tu la manière de lâcher prise ? J’aimerai retrouver ce temps perdu. 

On finit par s’habituer. La fin se rapproche et pourtant tout n’est pas perdu. Dis, te souviens-tu de moi ? Tant que tu seras là quelque part, il y aura toujours l’espoir d’une bonne nouvelle : celle du jour où tu reviendras pour moi.


	3. Far far away

Et si je regarde plus loin. Ce chemin que la vie a tracé pour moi, dans le marbre de nos souvenirs. Est-il seulement derrière moi ? Tout s’est dissipé, tout est camouflé. Vacilles-tu dans ce brouillard qui me pousse à bout d’idée ? Ou bien as-tu triché, juste pour me mettre au défi de te retrouver ? Sais-tu si nous avons eu tout le temps qu’il nous faut ? 

Et si tout s’évapore. La fumée se dissipe. Nos souvenirs s’effacent. Est-ce toi qui me pousse dans cette amnésie momentanée pour oublier ? Que se passe-t-il quand tu veux toujours dire quelque chose pour moi ? Viens-tu me chercher ? Même si nous ne sommes plus qu’un écran à peine esquissé. 

Et si tu regardes plus loin. Me prendras-tu par la main ? Je veux marcher dans tes pas, courir dans tes bras, vivre à travers toi. J’ai laissé notre amour sur le bord d’un trottoir quelque part. Que ferais-je quand il fait noir ? Me laisseras-tu profiter de la lumière de ton phare. Souriras-tu sans le savoir, coincé au cœur de ma tempête ?

Et si tout se referme. Trouveras-tu à travers l’amure de mes défauts, ces quelques mots ? Ceux, mal dessinés, qui te sont destinés. Enfermés au cœur de mes faiblesses, ils seront là même s’il y en a d’autres que tu aimeras. Illusions d’un Moi qu’on ne trouvera pas. Et quand ils deviendront demi-mots, mangés par ces blessures que tu me laisses, nous finirons leurs restes. 

Et si nous regardons plus loin. Le temps s’affranchira de tes yeux. Il fera vibrer mes doigts, danser ma plume. Il deviendra ce bonheur qui pend au bout de nos bras. Et si nous avons de la chance, ce sera une danse … pour deux. 

Et si tout s’éclaire. On ferait escale dans ta tête. Yeux fermés, mains liées. Je ne serais plus là. Parce que c’est tout simple la vie. On nait, on rit, on boit, on vit. Il y aura des larmes, celles qui nous achèterons la liberté. Mais on ne parlera pas de ces choses-là. On omettra juste de le dire. Parce qu’il n’y aura que toi et moi.


	4. Together

Je fais comme si. Comme si tu te tenais à mon côté, prêt à défendre nos contrées. Mais tu as simplement oublié, comment on faisait pour rêver. Quand viendras-tu m’y retrouver ? C’est une question d’urgence. Je suis prête à être submergée. Ne me laisses aucune chance et prends-moi. 

Comme si nous étions devenus ce que nous nous étions promis. Quand tu me reconnaitras, seras-tu encore toi ? Attrape-moi au cœur de ma déviance. Enlève-la-moi de toute ta puissance. Comment hésiteras-tu ? Il sera trop tard si tu ne viens pas.

Comme si nous étions notre fin. Déchirons la solitude qui nous enserre. Le ciel sera notre gardien. Rien ne changera au fond de moi. Tu y vivras si proche. On pourra enfin y croire. Tout redeviendra important et je saurai enfin ce que je veux dire pour toi. Je serai là.

Comme s’il n’y avait que toi et moi. Ce sera au bord de la mer. L’eau refermera ce qui ne va pas. Nous sortirons unies, prêtes. On ira quelque part. Là où commencera notre histoire. Nous partirons au bout du monde, juste pour aimer quelques secondes. Ferme les yeux et rejoins-moi.


End file.
